Noa Takigawa
Noa Takigawa (滝川 ノア Takigawa Noa) is one of the seven witches of Rika's set, prior to her power being removed. She originally had the Retrospective power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42 She is currently the spotter of Ushio. Appearance Noa is a petite girl with red eyes. She has light blue hair tied into two loose pigtails with ribbons. She has a slender frame with a less noticeable bust. She wears Suzaku High Girls Uniform, consisting of a white collar shirt with a red and black-striped bow, and a gray plaid skirt with red stripes. The sleeves of her shirt appear to be overly long and are usually shown covering the palms of her hands, leaving only her knuckles and fingers visible. She also wears a dark blue sweater vest over her shirt.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42 She later wears a vest with long sleeves similar to her white shirt's. She wears black thigh socks and white shoes. She is always seen with a lollipop. Personality At first, Noa herself can be seen as a trouble maker, calculating, and even possibly a malicious individual as many have believed that she has blackmailed Saeko, Keigo, and Ren into becoming her friends/minions. She is not afraid to use strength when threatened and is a fairly intelligent person. As Ryu becomes closer to her, it is revealed that she is actually a good person at heart. Her friendship with her three friends are pure and true and she wishes to help them solve their problems but cannot find a good way to do so. She holds Ryu in high regard as he is the first person to understand her loneliness and is the first person to make her fulls of happiness, which is shown when she becomes extremely depressed after her memories of Ryu were wiped, and that the happiest moment of her when shown from Sora's power is when Ryu finally come back and restore her memories of him. She is also a forgiving person; willing to let go of her grudge of Kaori when the latter own troubles and insecurity is revealed and becoming her friend. History At the start of school year, some of Noa's female classmates were discussing about the cutest girl in the class which is tied between her and Kaori. Two of the students point to her as Noa looks at them with a smile. One day in the girl's bathroom as Kaori Yasojima eavesdrops as the girls talk about her, she started to make them focus bullying on Noa instead of herself. This causes Noa to became an outcast and the focus of the bullying that she had to endure. She held reasonable amount of grudge toward Kaori for being partially responsible for her torment but didn't have revenge against her at time. The bullying intensified and Noa was eventually locked in the School Club House's storeroom for many hours (and caused her to urinate as she cannot go to the toilet). However, she discovered a note about the Seven Witches of the Suzaku Highschool; a group of people with an otherworldly power. Noa presumably discovers her Retrospective Power around this time. Around this time, three popular students were blamed for being behind her confinement in the storeroom. Initially, she intended to use her power to blackmail them but after understanding their situation, formed friendship with them instead. However, Noa herself couldn't find any solution for her three friends, she decided to find a way to make them into witches too instead. Using the note as a guide, Noa came to conclusion that by making one of the witches leave the school, another witch will be born based on their desire which are mostly around problematic students. She first intended to target Maria Sarushima, the Premonition Witch, and make her leave the school through becoming a scapegoat from arson but because of Ryu Yamada and his friends' intervention, the plan is foiled. Plot Culture Festival Arc In Class 1-C, Noa looks out the window while sucking on a lollipop, she and her friends discuss the upcoming culture festival.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 19-20 Eventually, Noa and her friends come to confront with Ryu and his group. Knowing Ryu's goal for attempting to stop her, Noa asks to have a personal talk between themselves on the roof. The conversation eventually shifts to her teasing Ryu, and refuses to allow him to kiss her as she considers his actions and intention gross, which greatly breaks Ryu's ego. Still, Ryu continues to attempt to stop her, even revealing his knowledge about the witch power to her. Interested, Noa decides to tell him her power by kissing him but Ryu backs off at the last second, annoyed her. Witch Hunting Arc Later Noa texts Ryu to talk with her on the roof. After he came, she chuckles that he had come because of a text from her, thinking its cute. After he irritably tells her that he will go, she stops him and explains. Having gone through the second notebook again, she discovered some information about the seventh witch and clarifies that there is no seventh witch. She explains that the notebook's content covers the witches from seven years ago, which mentions that only six witch powers are rotated. After listening to Ryu's explanation on the seventh witch, she comes with a conclusion that the witch never left the school within the seven years. She theorizes that the witch is not a student, Ryu differs her theory, however she repeats herself. Ryu finally realizes, Noa then ask him what a school has besides students, to which the former suspects the seventh witch to be a teacher.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 15-20 Later, Noa is found by Ryu, who speaks to her about her plan to attack the Supernatural Studies Club room, which she denies. He mentions that her friends will not help her there, as she admits that it is because she is bored. She is soon grabbed by him and put over his shoulder, she begins to struggle as he carries her off school grounds. Outside of school, she begins to insult him, until he explains that he knows about her powers and that she wants to get rid of it. She is told that he will help her, but she must kiss him first. Hearing this causes her to shed a tear as she lets him kiss her, falling asleep. She is brought to the Nurse's Office, momentarily waking up, she asks him on what took him so long. She explains that she felt a big hole in her heart, and was so confused on what to do. But having her memories returned she puts up her hand and is grateful to see him again. He claims that he feels the same way and grabs her hand, which she pulls him into bed asking to him to sleep with her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 13-20 Seven New Witches Arc Noa pops out from under the kotatsu hugging Ryu, he asks her how long she had been hiding under there, which she replies that she has been there since before he came in. She then tells him that after her powers disappeared she stopped having nightmares, stating that it was because of his help and she starts to blush, telling him that she started having dreams of him and her together. He asks he what kind of dreams they are, she tackles him and jokingly explains that she's repressed inside and wants him to be with her, as he shouts at her to stop clinging onto him. After Miyabi and Kentaro informs her that Ryu and Urara are dating, she states that it doesn't bother her as she will be the former's wife, much to his shock. She then remembers something, asking the three if they have seen the second notebook. She states that it had gone missing one day, before Miyabi states the first notebook is also missing. She suspected it to happen, and asks Ryu if he found any of the new witches.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 8-11 Causing the latter to bring her out of the room to talk with, Ryu asks how she had found out, which she had guessed right. She tells him that she hasn't told anyone yet and reveals that while investigating she found a witch, Ryu asks who this witch is, however she comedically says no. As she correctly deduced that the Student Council needs to put up a shield, stating it's not hard to figure it out. Ryu begs her, which she agrees, asking him to put up a shield for her. They go to the gym to find the witch, who is on the girl's basketball team. She explains that they used to be on bad terms with each other, Ryu then notices the coach, remembering her being on the list. Noa explains that she is not the witch, and points to the team captain, Tsubasa.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 12-18 Winter Break Arc In the halls Noa jumps on Ryu's back, hugging him again, asking him to play with her. She then chases him through various parts of the school, before loosing his track.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 One day in the halls, Noa, Maria and Meiko confront Midori in Ryu's body, unaware of their body switching. She asks when her free time is, before she answers that she is busy.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Page 12 Second Witch War Arc She and Toranosuke are eating snacks as Ryu confirms his doubt that no one pays any attention to Kaori nor do they reveal anything about the election. Noa blames it on Kaori's personality, announcing that no one would tell her anything as she cannot keep secrets. She agrees with Toranosuke to have the spell on Kaori lifted, stating she had done most of the work. After Ryu refuses to do so, continuing to watch through her eyes. Toranosuke looks at her, to which she responds with a yawn.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 4-5 After Ryu tells how Kaori ignores her bullies, Noa tries to remind him that she too, was a bully once, and tells him that she is suffering the same fate. Getting no response, she notes that Toranosuke has fallen asleep while waiting. Annoyed she wonders what Ryu is seeing. After school ends, Ryu informs her that Kaori has a boyfriend much to her annoyance. She then complains that Toranosuke is interested in it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 8-9 Hearing that he can't bear to watch, She states that they should move on and plan their next strategy. She however notices that he had left and ponders where he had gone to.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Page 12 Soon enough, she and Toranosuke caught up to where he had gone to. She complains that he could of just left her be and why he had to and help her. She notices Kaori as she yells at him for helping, angering her in the process. However she is stopped by Toranosuke and is told to watch. She is confused by Kaori's action as she was betrayed by her boyfriend. She listens and is confused as Ryu states that he knows that Kaori is aware of what is going on, but ignores the mistreatment. She continues to watch as Ryu and Kaori argue, she is then grabbed by Ryu as he promises to take her to a place where she belongs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 16-20 On the roof, she is shocked to watch Kaori lifts the spell on her from Ryu. Her attention is moved to Kaori who then apologizes to her from her bullying and watches as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 16-18 The next day she chokes Ryu for helping Kaori, stating that it was a waste of time. After he states that she should be glad that they were able to make up, she blushes explaining that she wouldn't say glad for the situation. She also notes on what Kaori plans on doing after he helped her. After this, she remarks that enough is enough. Soon Kaori arrives and after she explains that she made a friend, Noa states that it's difficult to understand that she did so. After Kaori explains that she's continuing to go to the Shogi Club, she begrudgingly states she should quit, as the she tells her to shut her mouth.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 5-7 Kaori then informs them that she will do any one thing they ask, which in response she hugs Ryu's arm. After Toranosuke orders Kaori to take her clothes off, Noa begins to strip for Ryu, until he stops her from doing so. She is quite surprised when Ryu asks Kaori on Yuri's intentions. With Toranosuke wanting to back request, she wants Ryu to do it to her instead. Kaori informs them of everything she knows about Yuri, making Noa claim she is full of herself.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 9-10 She adds that Yuri has someone he really cares about, causing the two to make faces. She asks Noa on how she can tolerate them, which she states that she is used to it. As they formulate their strategy, She jumps with joy as they proceed to do it. By the entrance of the Handicrafts Club room, she waits with Toranosuke as Ryu enters it to cast the spell.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 13-15 After school, on the roof she sits by as Ryu happily notes that Shinichi won the election and the Student Council is safe. However he adds that he had also been forgotten.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 20 Stolen Notes Arc The next day, Noa reminds Ryu that they would not have listen to him, after his failed attempt to make his friends remember him. She cuddles him, reminding him that she is still there for him. As he and Ushio begin to argue who will keep the witch power, she knocks both of their heads together. She notes that they could cause another problem. As Ushio wonders who she is exactly, she responds joyfully that she is Ryu's wife.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 10-14 After Ryu arrives from the Student Council Office, Noa asks him that he just refused Shinichi's request. She comments that his action is awful and he could have pretended to be concerned. She notes that Shinichi must be in real trouble, pondering on the problem. She is surprised that Kotori would abuse her power, which Ryu is also worried. She tells him that she knows where to find her, as they head out to check on her. When they find her, she jumps on his back and points to her, watching as she casts another spell on a student. As they hear what they're talking about, he claims to know why Kotori is casting so many spells, annyoing her. As he explains that she's finding the person who stole her notebook, which he is relieved that she's not consumed by her power. She contradicts him, noting if Kotori will just keep casting spells until she finds the culprit, as there are so many students and the problem will get worse, gradually making her feel responsible for it, watching as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 7-13 The next day as Ryu prepares to use the power, she asks on how he will solve Kotori's problem. As Ushio points out the flaw to his plan, she adds that the notebook won't disappear.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 18-19 Afterwards in despair, Noa whines that Ryu is no longer hers, annoying Ushio. He asks her if she wants him to stay in his position as a seventh witch, being unable to stop the Kotori's problem. She tells him not to say it again, claiminf she knows and that she is not a cild. She notes that not even his wife can stop him when is like that.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 1-2 Later that day, she comforts Ryu after he comes back after seeing Kotori being helped by the Supernatural Studies Club. Afterwards she leaves with Ushio.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 13-14 They watch as the Supernatural Studies Club accept Ryu back in the club. She notes that he's a show-off for convincing them, which he explains as that's where he should be. She stares at him and states that he's more trusted at school that she thought, causing him to fluster.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 176, Page 20 After the problem is over, she and Ushio arrive to the Supernatural Studies Club room. She greets them as Ryu informs Mitsuki that with their help all the rumors that were spread will be erased.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 179, Page 18 Graduation Arc The next day, she watches as Ushio writes poetry in his notebook, she gives him a score of four.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 2-3 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Noa and Ushio sit by their booth, who soon catches the attention of Ryu and Toranosuke. She smiles as Ushio informs them that Shinichi gave them a room, which they had to make a club. She states that they are there for formalities and claims that they could not stand to stay by the rooftop. Toranosuke questions them on how they got a room if there is no space in the main building, which she smiles and looks at Ushio. She answers that they are not aware of the new school building, as he question this, she and Ushio try hard not to laugh.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 5-7 She and Ushio show them to the completed new school building. She adds that it was finished during spring break as they enter it. In the Poetry Club room, they marvel the two on the great conditions they have. As the two leave, she informs them that there is another newly-formed club in the building, which they will be surprised to see who is in it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 8-10 Abilities Witch Locating: After becoming Ryu's spotter, Noa had been able to see the locations of the witches and witch killers around the school's campus. After Ryu had copied Momoko's Body Swapping Power she became Ushio's Spotter. Former Abilities Retrospective (元過去視 Genkakoshi): Noa has the ability that allows her to see the past of the person she kisses via a dream. It's similar to Maria Sarushima's ability although more specific as it is limited to the most traumatic past of the person that she kissed. A side effect of the power is that Noa is forced to have the nightmare everynight as long as the power remain in effect. Noa inherited the Retrospective power from an unnamed senior girl after Shinichi took her power and overwrote it with Mikoto's invisibility power. She lost this power after Ryu wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Noa is in the halls talking with Saeko, Ren and Keigo as they notice as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, as they look onto them as they continue running. As Ryu stops to look at a poster she jumps on his back hugging him, continuing to do so until he bumps into Nene. Later, while talking to her friends she is asked by Ryu and Toranosuke to help them by copying the Seven Witches performance for the competition, where Ryu tries to persuade her to do so. She gets excited and accepts it, however she has too many requests for them to let her join them, which they decide to find someone else.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Yamada Since he helped her and understood her situation, Noa had grown to like Yamada, and had told him this in Chapter 51. She became his "spotter" which she said made her his wife as she followed him everywhere due to the new power she had. Trivia *Noa placed 4th on the popular character poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Second-Year Students Category:Former Witches Category:Former Antagonists Category:Spotters Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Article stubs